KING OF THE HILL ORIGINAL --Completed--
THIS COMPETITION SERVES NO PURPOSE WHATSOEVER OTHER THAN THE SATISFACTION THAT EVENTUALLY ONE PERSON SHALL BE CROWNED THE KING OF ALGEBRIC EQUATIONS How this works will be that, there will be an imaginary hill: That's me riding my bike to the tree. Anyways, the goal of this page will be to see who holds the longest hold over the hill. The rules are simple: Rule #1 1. Although it is KING OF THE HILL in actuality it is just who ever is in possession of the Tree Rule #2 2. To gain control of the tree, the previous owner has to be removed 2. 1.-''' The way to remove the owner can be literally ANYTHING e.g. Daniel is in control of the hill. Nori then kills Daniel. '2.2. -' In your comments, you must explain HOW you gain control of the hill e.g. Daniel is in control of the hill. Nori then kills Daniel by riding a giant cyborg. '2.3. -' The removal or transfer of the tree to a secondary location is acceptable. However, you must explain WHERE it is moved to and HOW it is moved. e.g. Daniel is in control of the hill. Nori then kills Daniel by riding a giant cyborg. He then teleports the tree to the netherworld Rule #3 3. - Once you post, you CANNOT post twice in a row. In the event that this does occur, please either delete the post or merge it with the original, otherwise this will result in disqualification. Rule #4 4. - The use of pictures explaining how this occurs would be very helpful and hopefully, add a much stronger comedic effect. Rule #5 '''5. - Relating to rule 2.3, the transformatio of the Tree or Hill is also acceptable. e.g. Matthew transforms the tree into a dragon using a wand 5.1- However, the transformations CANNOT be PERNAMENT nor can they be OP tot he point where it becomes impossible to gain back control. Rule #6 6. Literally ANYTHING is possible e.g. Matthew is in control of the Hill. Then Hitler comes back from the dead and bitch slaps Matthew down the hill. Hitler is now in control of the hill 6.1. ALLIANCES are alsoo possible. Likewise, getting somebody or something to work for you is also allowed e.g. Matthew is in control of the Hill. Then Hitler comes back from the dead and bitch slaps Matthew down the hill. Hitler is now in control of the hill. Hitler then proceeds to guard the tree until Daniel can regain control 6.2. However, please give a valid or at least reasonable explanation as to WHY something or someone is working for you e.g. Matthew is in control of the Hill. Then Hitler comes back from the dead and bitch slaps Matthew down the hill. Hitler is now in control of the hill. Hitler then proceeds to guard the tree until Daniel can regain control. Upon arrival, Daniel then proceeds to hand over a picture of Super Tengen Toppa Guren to Hitler in exchange for his services 6.3. Please note, that other forces may be used AGAINST you. While you may have control over something, once it is released then it may be used against you. e.g. Once Hitler has a picture of S.T.T.G, he then gives it to Lewis, who uses it to destroy Daniel and gain the Tree Rule #7 7. If writing a new comment, write in third person to prevent any confusion and to make the situation much clearer. Status I think that's all for now so uhh..yeah, have fun. Obviously I will start, and I will make sure to link this to the front page. A WINNER is decided when the owner gains control for over 9 days. OBJECTIVE- GAIN CONTROL OF THE TREE ACTIVE PLAYERS- ALL USERS SHAPE OF THE TREE- TREE ELIMINATED USERS- NONE SO FAR Afterword If you would like to insert a rule, please post it on my talkpage FIRST before changing it otherwise it may turn into something like: Rule 99999- Matthew is a German. Pleae stop with the Nazi jokes. Likewise, if you have anything else you would like to add in, please post it onto my talkpage which can be found here: http://thealgebricequation.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:NowiePark Well then: LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN Category:Anything Category:Advice Category:Algebra Stuff Category:Profiles Category:Stories Category:Homework Category:King of the Hill